Silver Millennium
by Lady Melisande
Summary: Serena has not been acting herself and few take notce, however, all is well until a group of four come to deliever a warning to the Lunarians that threatens the very peace they fought so hard to keep. I am not good at writing summaries
1. The Moon Kingdom

_Silver Millennium_

Bright blue eyes held their gaze to the stars above as the sound of music began to flow through the halls of the Moon Palace. Sighing she turned away from the balcony, but not before looking at the earth below, and slowly walked back into the large library. "Now milady, your mother does not approve of what you had scored on your last exam. She wishes you study more and I, for one, would like to see you follow her footsteps to be a wonderful Queen. But with these marks, you have me frightfully worried." Serena sighed, not bothering her usual retort to her tutor then walked slowly and silently towards the door. Watching in amazement, her tutor sat still on her chair and looked down at the books the two of them had just minutes before had been reciting. "What is wrong Serena? Your sadness infects us all."

Walking down the white marble halls, all was silent save for the sound of her heels in a slow yet steady rhythm. Hearing another fast pace walk, Serena stopped to see Ami and Mina walking towards her. Putting on her political smile, Serena greeted the two with their usual hugs. "Serena, it pleases me to see you so happy today. For a while, I had thought that you where…well not pleased to your new lessons." Ami said as she released Serena from her long hug. Nodding Serena held Ami's hand in her own. "Oh Ami, I am over it. Of course it was a little upsetting that I have an arranged marriage and that my mother _insists_ that I walk in her footsteps. But I will learn them and carry on with the traditions and what is expected of me and still manage to be myself." Mina smiled at her friend then widened her eyes with a squeal before pulling Ami along with her. "Serena, I swear you have _the _worst timing to run into us! We are supposed to be in a meeting with the other scouts! There is a Princess visiting us today with her three guardians…Princess Serena, sorry to cut this so short."

Serena nodded her head in dismissal before watching her friends walk quickly in front of her. Deciding to take a detour, she walked down the stairs into the courtyard which most of the entertaining took place besides the banquet hall. Walking along the side still covered overhead with marble supported by thick marble columns she held her hand out as the lightly brushed it against the cool marble. Looking towards the center where a large water fountain flowed peacefully, she saw three tall, slender, yet lean men talking quietly. Continuing her way around the courtyard she kept glancing over at the men, she had never seen them in the castle before, much less the style of clothing they wore. One man who seemed to be only a few inches taller than Serena had long silver hair flowing down towards the small of his back with shaggy like bangs and striking light hazel eyes. The man to his left was a little taller than the first with auburn long and flowing like the first with dark eyes that seemed held worry within them. Lastly, was the tallest of the three with long black hair held together with a small golden band with light blue eyes that where intense with passion. Blushing from staring so hard Serena turned her gaze towards the floor.

The three men continued to carry on their conversation until they heard the sound of light footsteps. Turning towards the source of the noise, all three turned their attention on the moon princess and eyed her for a moment. Serena, holding their gaze for only a moment, bowed her head slightly before continuing up the staircase and towards her room.

Watching the woman walk away from them, the dark haired man widened his eyes at the beauty that had just walked passed him. "Who was that, Yaten?" The silver haired man smiled at his friend's question and answered with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "That, Seyia, is the Moon Princess Serenity."

Serena watched as the sun began to set as she made her way to her chair on her balcony and sat, resting her head upon the marble. Feeling cool to her face she closed her eyes, listening to the faint sound of flowing water from the fountain her mother had put in two years prior. Smiling sadly, she thought of the week she had been having. First her mother told her of her marriage to the earth prince, Endymion. After that her friends had been playing games with her mind, being in alliance with her mother, and attempted Serena to become like her mother. Serena was a fun-loving, energetic, clumsy and yet elegant woman.

As her mother told her, you can not teach an old dog new tricks, thus what her mother and friends where trying to do was in vain. As for Endymion, sure he was a very charming young man, and would make a woman happy one day. Of course she loved him, but her love soon turned into friendship as she matured and they saw less of each other and realized he loved the attention of the other women. Allowing another sigh escape from her lips she opened her blue eyes once more. Seeing the last ray of the sun slip behind earth, she stood from her seat and began to walk back into her room.

She would never be a woman like her mother. Her mother was smart, graceful, caring and beautiful Serena however felt inferior to her. Always walking in her shadow and training to be a great Queen like her mother to govern her people. Anger starting to show on her pleasant features as she began to think of everything that had happened in the last week, she was sick of it. Walking into her wardrobe, she pulled out her dark silver cloak and laid it upon her bed. A plan had formulated in her mind and she glanced in the mirror to look into her own eyes as if to reassure herself it was the best choice.

After the dinner hour, she would ask to retire early…and escape into the night.


	2. The Escape

_AN: Thank-you to lilyfairgirl for the reveiw. I do try to update at least once a week... so keep checking in on me _

**_The Escape _**

Serenity sat smiling at the head of the table when Serena walked in a few minutes behind the rest, not that it was unusual. Everyone turning their heads to see the princess enter, they stood in respect as she made her way to her mother's side. Turning towards everyone to take her own seat, her mother caught her arm just as Serena began to sit down. "Sweetie, I would like you to meet our special guest tonight. Her name is Princess Kakyuu and she traveled far to get here." Serena kept her eye on her mother a moment longer before turning her blue eyes to the said princess.

To say that she was beautiful would have not done this woman justice. Having long dark red hair and eyes to match her porcelain skin seemed to glow with some unknown light. Her frame was small yet proud and she seemed to have a kind heart, for her smile towards Serena reached her eyes making it contagious on Serena's lips. "Princess Kakyuu, it is a pleasure to meet you." Serena curtsied slightly before taking her seating beside her mother. "Oh the pleasure is mine, I am sure. I've heard many tales about your kingdom your majesties, I would have never believed for it to be this magnificent and full of beautiful people." Serenity waved her hand as she giggled softly, her laughter filling the room causing her loyal subjects to fall under its spell. "Oh Kakyuu no need for formalities." Kakyuu smiled, which caused Serena to think for a moment, she would like this Princess, if she had planned to stay on the moon. Looking at the clock placed on the wall farthest from here, the time read 9:39. Smiling as if to hide her plans and her inner feelings she carried on light conversations with those around her until she pretended to tire. "Mother, may I be dismissed? I am tired and want to retire early tonight." Serenity looked from Rei to her daughter with a caring smile. "Of course, darling." Placing a kiss upon her daughter's forehead she patted her hand. "Pleasant dreams." Serena turned towards the doorway, walking slowly to not attract attention. Making into the hallways with no followers, she quickly ran down the hallway towards her room. She had to gather her things before everyone went to sleep, the less noise the better.

Seyia watched Serena entered the room and had held his breath, unbeknownst him, keeping his dark blue eyes upon her as she quietly made her way to her mother. Yaten smiled and nudged his brother before laughing quietly. "Do not forget to breathe Seyia, your face will turn blue." Hearing the woman's voice as she spoke to his princess caused his heart to flutter. To him it had sound as if angels where singing, a ray of light in a world of darkness. Stopping his thoughts he narrowed his eyes slightly in thought, what was with him? He was Seyia! Why was he thinking like this? Perhaps love at first sight?

Seyia had watched Serena throughout the entire dinner, and sadly saw through her fake smiles and façade. Seeing her bend towards her mother's ear she watched her walk by and out the great hall, no doubt returning to her quarters. Turning back the conversation he was in with Yaten and Taiki about the tours of the kingdom, he quietly added in to the two of them. "Have you noticed the tension in here?" Taiki stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before nodding. "I failed to notice before; I wonder who it is coming from." Yaten nodded in agreement before turning his hazel eyes to Serenity. "Think you it is the two ladies? They are mother and daughter after all." Shrugging as if no one knew they dropped the matter as people started to call it a night.

Within the hour, the great hall had emptied and everyone in their respected rooms to lay their heads down. All had fallen asleep as a distant clock began to tell its time with her bells. "It is one o'clock, and the entire castle lay still." Serena whispered to herself as she fastened the cloak around her neck with a plain broach. Taking the two buns she had in her hair out she let her long hair flow down before placing her bright blonde hair within the cloak to not attract attention if someone where watching. Raising the hood over her head she smiled with triumph. Her face was well hidden under the hood and everyone lay in bed asleep. Praying to the heavens she would escape as planned she walked to her balcony and jumped before landing quietly in the garden below. Crouching down she waited by the bushes for a moment to make sure no one had heard her.

Standing up she began to walk towards the palace walls where she had placed a rope to climb over them with earlier that day. Hearing something behind her she froze on the spot and turned slightly, so if the chance rose, she could flee quickly. Seeing no one she turned quickly to continue until she realized a chest in front of her. Nearly screaming she stumbled backwards and towards a rose bush tripping on the ends of her cloak. As the back of her cloak touched the sharp thorns the person caught her with his arms and steadied her before letting her go. "Are you alright, I know I seem to have that affect on ladies…and should you be out so late?" Serena kept her head bent slightly to not show her identity but nodded her head before trying to walk around him. "Now, now. I've never seen a woman try to get away from me before." Grabbing her hand, he stopped what he was going to say when he felt a shock come from her touch. With his other hand he reached for her hood and gently pulled it off revealing narrowed eyes that belonged to the very girl he had watched during dinner.

"Princess Serena? My, this is a surprise. Who would have thought you liked midnight strolls?" Serena yanked her hand back to her body and crossed her arms. She did not care if it was un-princess like. This man, she could tell, was full of himself and he stopped her right when the walls where just about a hundred feet away. "Or perhaps you thought I would be here and wanted to see me, hm?" Serena looked at him as if he had grown two head before she began to laugh, her failure forgotten for the time being. Hearing Serena laugh made his knees feel weak and he blushed slightly, thankfully the night had hid it very well. "I am sorry, warrior of Kinmoku. I hardly know you… but you are interrupting me and a plan I must fulfill." The warrior only smiled before holding out his hand to introduce himself. "I am known as Star Fighter, or Seiya." Serena placed her slender white hand into his tanned one before smiling at him, laughter still noticeable in her voice. "Seiya? What an odd name." Serena watched as he placed a small kiss upon her hand and her breath caught in her throat. Taking it back once more she replaced her hood on her head and backed away. "I really must be going!" Walking a few more steps backwards she picked up her skirts and began to run. Seiya watched for a moment in shock as she began to climb up the walls before following her. "Serena! Please, do not run outside these walls! There is danger afoot!" Serena shook her head, refusing to answer before sliding over the walls into the wooded area.

Not seeing Seyia follow her, Serena smiled and almost did a dance in victory. Even being intercepted she managed to escape the palace walls. Reaching the familiar clearing in the woods she sat on her knees in the middle and bowed her head. Praying to the power within her she began to glow white as her cloak began to lift in a windless wind. Sending her light up towards the heavens, she began to rise as she began to teleport until she heard someone yell towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Seiya came from the clearing and grabbed a hold of her hand and they both began to slowly float upwards. Serena watched him with wide eyes before they both where teleported to earth.

Opening his eyes, Seiya sat up rubbing the back of his head as it began to throb. Looking around to hopefully was earth he gasped when he found he was in a dark room. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark he scanned the large room for Serena and was thankful he found her only a few feet away. Crawling over towards her he placed a hand under nose and felt her long exhale. _She's only unconscious._ Sighing he shook her slightly causing her to moan softly before turning quiet once more. Pouting he shook her again, only a little rougher making her sit up quickly. "What in the…where are we?" Serena looked around for a moment before looking in his direction. "Seiya, is that-." Before she could finish her sentence, a door swung open hitting the wall in the process. Both covering their eyes, a deep chuckle vibrated the room as his silhouette stood in the doorway. Seiya grabbed Serena and held her to him as he turned his back towards the man in the doorway. "Seiya, we where supposed to be transported to earth. I fear that this is not earth." Seiya turned his attention back to the man in the doorway that had become silent. "Here are two much unexpected guests, Princess Serenity and Star Fighter. And you are very observant Princess…" He took a step into the room revealing a very tall, dark haired man with dark red eyes bearing down upon hers. "You are not on earth. We are on Malchio, the very planet who destroyed his and soon to be yours."


	3. The Search and The Queen

_AN: I am sorry about the time it took for me to update! I was at work all through the week and had a bout of writers block but here is the chapter! _

_OH! And thank you for the reviews and adding me as a favorite story. _

_-Melisande-_

_**The search and the Queen**_

Queen Serenity opened her eyes as the morning light came through her windows, a gentle wind played with her white sheer curtains. Smiling at the peaceful scene in front of her, she jumped when someone began to knock on her door urgently. "Your Highness, it is Lita." Serenity slid out of bed walking towards the door and then opened it to see a distraught sailor scout. "Jupiter, is something wrong?" Serenity saw the look within Makoto's eyes fearing the worst; her peaceful and calm demeanor vanished. "Where is Serena?" Jupiter bowed her head to her Queen before stating softly. "She has disappeared… and Kakyuu also stated that she can not feel Star Fighter's aura. He too has vanished." Serenity ran down the halls with only her night slip on, her white long hair flowing behind her as she made her way to Serena's room.

Once she made it there, she saw one of the scouts looking around as if to find clues. Serenity's eyes began to water as she moved into her only child's room. "How can this be?" Ami stopped in Serena's closet and lowered her dark blue eyes onto the floor, though she did not know her Queen's pain, she did however knew what it felt like to loose a close one. Opening Serena's closet she went through the moon princess' clothing before realizing what was missing. "Queen Serenity… Serena ran away." Serenity looked up from her hands and a sudden realization came to her. Running to Serena's balcony, she scanned the gardens to see a rope lying upon the walls. "Earth…Ami, let the heavens bless you. Lita…" Lita had just reached the door of Serena's room before hearing what had conspired during the night. "Have Rei and Mina prepare to be sent to earth. I shall be waiting their return." Lita bowed before turning down another hall towards the other two soldiers.

(--)

Seyia kept Serena behind him, protecting her from the man's red stare. "How very noble of you Star fighter. However, I am not here to hurt you two…yet. Follow me, and do not try to escape I have guards watching you." Chuckling the man moved through the doorway allowing the two prisoners to step into the large hall. Seyia moved his dark blue eyes onto Serena's seeing her uncertainty and fear embedded within them. Smiling to reassure her, he stood and held his own hand to help her off the floor. The two followed silently, Seiya observing the entire trip to where ever they where headed. Finally reaching two large oak like doors, the man they had followed raised his left hand and the two old doors opened. Slowly the doors groaned under the weight they held as they opened into a great hall. It was a dimly lighted area, black and deep reds accenting the rugs and tapestries on the wall. Serena looked around taking notice that there where no windows to let any light within the room. Now both looking forward they witnessed the man as he bowed deeply at an empty throne before standing back up straight. "My Queen Masumi, I have brought them here as you requested of me." Serena took a step backwards, looking around the room to look for the person who the man addressed. Seiya glanced at Serena only for a moment before he sensed someone in the front of the room.

The Queen stepped from the shadows behind her throne and slid her pale elegant hand on top of the black iron back frame. Her black hair, which was accented with a light gray, cascaded down her back in waves and ended at the back of her knees. Nestled within the sea of black and gray was a silver tiara in the shape of waves with diamonds and sapphires on each tip. Her eyes where a beautiful shade of autumn brown, but they did not shine with light however tainted with evil. She held her stance for a moment longer before walking slowly down the stairs. Her dress was beautiful; it even made Serena feel underdressed in her gown. It had two thin straps resting upon her shoulders that led to a square top which covered her bosom, it then split open to a deep ocean blue satin fabric which had a see through fabric of black over it as it reached the floor. The dress seemed to fit her perfectly, cold but beautiful. Reaching the man in front of Serena and Seiya she smiled raising her hand to his cheek before kissing it. "Lord Takeshi, you have always been faithful to me. Thank you, you are dismissed." The queen watched as Takeshi left the room and waited outside for his queen to call him back to her. Turning her eyes to the two she studied them for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest. "So, Star fighter. You managed to get out of there alive. I should not have underestimated you or your princess. It matters not, for the warning you have given the Queen is too late. It is only a matter of time before my plan is carried out. And even with a few minor bumps, it has worked out just as I had hoped."

Masumi took a few steps to the right before stopping directly in front of Serena, who by that time hid her fear behind fierce eyes. "My, my, my so this is the one that many have lost their heart over." Laughing she moved her hand to Serena's hair but Serena took a step back. "Just like your father, those eyes. Do you remember him?" Serena shook her head at the woman before she went on. "I should have suspected. I had him killed when you where but a babe in your mother's arms. A fickle thing life; even if you do have prolonged life, like your people…" The queen began to walk back to the throne and as she accented her words with every step she took up. "You can die just as easy." Sitting she smiled at the moon princess before turning to another matter. "Now I did not call you in here to talk about the past, however the future. I am willing to, what is the word, trade if you will." Seyia eyed the queen for a moment before glancing down at Serena. Though she hid her emotions very well from the evil woman, he felt the vibes of pure anger and sadness in waves. Seyia began to wander off the topic off hand for a moment and thought, what of his parents? Would he have felt the same? Shaking his head he brought his attention back to the situation. "What are the terms and what is being traded?" Masumi smiled and her chuckle echoed within the dimly lit hall though it was enchanting, it did not catch their hearts like Serenity's. "I had though you would never ask. It is simple, I will spare you lives for the crystal that lies on your heart."

(--)

Mina and Rei bowed to the king and queen of the earth kingdom. "Sorry we came on such short notice your majesties. Lady Serenity requested -." Just as Rei began to explain their sudden appearance, Endymion entered in only a dark suit without his armor but his sword still at his side. Rei and Mina turned slightly towards the prince and bowed only their head to him. "Please continue, Princesses." Mina picked up where Rei had left off and began her long explanation.

"So you see, your highness, Serenity believes that Serena ran away to earth. If she is here, we are sorry for the trouble and will take her back." The king and queen only looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the two guardians. Endymion stood in the back of the room wondering what may have happened. Serena did not come to earth; he would have immediately felt her presence. Smiling to himself, he could see Serena doing something such as this. She had always had a wild streak in her, a thirst for freedom… life without limitations. Turning his attention back to the conversation he interrupted his parents and spoke for the three of them. "I am sorry guardians; she is not here on earth. I would have felt her presence… it is quite hard to miss." Rei crossed her arms and looked to the floor in thought. Mina, however, began to take in short shallow breaths in a slight panic. Serena and her had been born only a week apart, they where like the sisters neither one of them had. If she did not run away to come to earth, where would she have gone? She would have told her if she where going any place else… besides Serena did not know anywhere past their solar system. "Rei, that means that Serena could be anywhere. What if she…" Mina stopped herself and placed her gloved hand upon Rei's arm. Looking into Rei's brown eyes with her light blue ones she narrowed them slightly before turning back to the royal family. "Thank you for your time, we must be off."

Endymion nodded but as the two began to leave the hall, he said softly to the two of them so only they could hear. "Let me know if any developments occur. I will keep an eye out here for the princess." Rei nodded and began to descend the stairs with Mina in tow. "Rei, this may surprise you… I just thought of something. We need to hurry back and gather the guardians and her majesty." Rei smiled at Mina as she jumped up from the base of the stairs and began to teleport back to the moon. "You are right, that is surprising."

(--)

Mina landed in the courtyard only seconds behind Rei as they began to search for the other two guardians and the queen. Once they had all gathered in the great hall once more, Mina stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak but the Queen interrupted. "I take, with her absence, she was not on earth?" Mina could only shake her head with the disheartening news she had to bring this woman about her only child. "Oh Serena…" The group had let the silence play out for a moment longer, this being Mina's invitation to speak. "If I may speak?" Serenity smiled at Mina. "Since when do you ask permission?" Laughing the group quieted once more and waited for Venus to continue. "Well, when I was on earth, Endymion told us that Serena was not there for he would have felt her presence. Indeed she does have a peculiar aura about her, I started to think..." Mina began pacing back and forth, the other four watching her amazed that this woman, who seemed to be a Serena when it came to deep thought, came with an idea. "Rei had begun having the dreams of a dark force heading this way a few months prior-." This time Rei interrupted her. "But Mina do you not remember? A dark force did come and we destroyed them before they reached passed Jupiter." Mina shook her head and continued. "What if that was not the right power you felt. For a dark force to show in you premonitions, do they not have to be very strong? Even I can say that the enemy a few months ago was on the weaker side. What if we have been mistaken?" Ami lowered her gaze finally putting the pieces together, spoke. "If Mina is right, and this is the power that Rei had felt in her dreams… that means they could have intercepted Serena as she ran away. If they can feel her aura as she began to teleport… That then tells us Serena is with the enemy, with hopefully, Star Fighter."

Serenity sat still for a moment, allowing the theory to develop completely in her mind. _So Serena did run away…just intercepted as she began to go to earth. But who and where is our new enemy. _"Mina, your theory does make sense. Lita and Rei I want you two looking out for any new leads and try praying tonight Rei." Both of them bowing they began to leave the room. "Ami, research teleportation and see if interferences do occur and if so what may cause them. Mina I want you to call upon Kakyuu and her two guardians. Her warrior is in this battle as well, she has every right to know." The other two bowing to their queen the exited the hall to do their assigned tasks.

Serenity stood; walking towards the window she opened the large panes of glass and let the cool breeze caress her face. "Serena, if you can hear me… do not give up. We will find you. Both of you."


	4. Revelations

_AN: thank you again for the reviews and adding me to your favorites! I am glad someone can enjoy this story!_

_Either way i hope for it to end around 10 chapters... _

**_Revelations_**

Serena shook her head as she took a few steps forward, her hands balled into fists as she glared at the woman in front of her. "I would never give up the crystal. Your foul hands will not touch something so pure." Masumi raised a thin eyebrow as Serena defied her. "Oh? Are you so sure about your answer princess?" Serena glanced at Seiya, seeing him look down at where her heart was and now saw what the queen had wanted. Placed on the cloak, which he though was a plain broach, laid the Silver Imperial Crystal. The legendary crystal that held the power every villain wanted. Serna nodded her head to Masumi. "I will not give it up. Your evilness will not taint it." Masumi laughed before she stood up, raising her hands and face up towards the ceiling. The room darkened and Seiya placed Serena, who already crossed her arms in front of her heart protecting the crystal, behind him to protect her for whatever may come. The queen's gown and hair blew in an unfelt wind as dark magic began to engulf her. "How precious, Star Fighter will no longer protect you from me Princess Serenity." Masumi moved her hand out towards Serena and dark lightning like energy went through Seyia and pushed her back a few yards and held her in her stance, draining her energy.

Seiya's heart dropped as he watched Serena scream as she was drained of her light. "Serena, hold on!" The queen's sinister laugh blended within Serena's screams as Seiya ran to Serena trying to pry off the web like magic. Serena opened her eyes upon hearing Seiya's yell to her and held her hand out to him. "Seiya, no! It…will only drain you…of yours." Serena managed out between gasps of air. Seiya looked in her eyes before watching them close and Serena fell to the ground. Growling, Seiya turned to the Queen who watched the scene with dull interest. "So, Seiya is it? It seems you may have feelings for this certain moon princess. I am sorry to tell you, she breaks the hearts of many men. She is betrothed." Seiya glanced at Serena one last time before walking towards the queen. "Pity that you cannot save her either." The Queen held out her hand once more before letting out the web-like magic once more, but this did not drain him of his energy. "You will watch as I take what is valued so precious to the Moon Kingdom." The Queen walked in slow strides to Serena, letting the magic surrounding both women vanish. She knelt down, rolling the princess upon her back and placed her hand above the broach which held the crystal she had been craving.

Her kingdom had been happy when she was a child. When her innocence where still with her. It was not until her mother began to see a decline in their standard of living and prosperity that she went to Queen Serenity many years ago asking for aid. Another innocent kingdom wishing for the aid to give them a chance and she had denied them. Her mother had died a small three years later; thus making Masumi a young queen of Malchio. She stood in the dark rain as her mother was lowered into the ground in front of her statue reminding their people of the great queen that went through everything for her people. Watching as Masumi's world hurt from the passing of their beloved queen she began to speak of revenge on those who would not come to their time of need. One by one planets where destroyed and her people once again happy. Now, their last obstacle in their way was the Moon Kingdom.

Smirking to think it would be this easy she placed her hand upon it and screamed as a white light shot out, singeing her palm. Narrowing her eyes at Serena she stood up and called for two men. Bowing, the female soldier wore a fitting black top, with a leather coving that began on her forearm and ending at her elbows. It came across her front as well held together by a silver broach, which seemed to be the Queen's emblem. Her pants where the same black with silver belt lying lazily over hip with her sword hanging from it. The male wore only black loose fitting pants and a short sleeved coat opening to a bare muscular chest. On the back of his coat was imprinted with the same emblem the woman had on her broach. "Lord Norio, Lady Kaida… place the two back into their room. If the princess chooses to wake up, bring her to me. The damned crystal protects its master." Masumi watched in disgust as the two of them where dragged to the dark room she had graciously given to them. She turned her back to the door and walked into the shadows of her throne room and closed her eyes. "I will get this crystal and send all those of the Moon kingdom back to where they belong…" Opening her eyes, Masumi chuckled before finishing her statement into the empty room. "…Below my feet."

(--)

Mina stopped in front of the small corridor that the Princess Kakyuu and her two warriors stood. Gasping for breath as she had been running all over the palace, she straightened herself before walking over to Princess Kakyuu. "My Queen wishes to speak with you. We have more developments with your Star Fighter and Our princess." Kakyuu smiled placing a hand upon her arm and gave a gentle squeeze. "I know he lives Mina, Princess of Venus. Though I can not feel his aura or sense where he is held captive, he still lives and I know if Serena is with him, she too is safe." Yaten and Taiki only gave each other a look that meant otherwise before Yaten laughed softly. "I am sorry Princesses, I am usually quite reserved. But it always seems to falter when Seiya's abilities come into play. Hope is not too rash with the enemy." Taiki nudged Yaten and followed his princess towards the Queen Serenity.

Lita sighed in frustration as she reached the palace walls once more. No trace of an enemy, and she couldn't help Rei for she was the only princess who had the ability. Sitting upon a stone bench in the field of flowers she glanced up at the heavens and wondered… "Where are you Serena?" Hearing someone head towards her, Ami sat down beside her, a book within her lap. "What book is that Ami? Find anything?" Ami nodded her head and opened the book and pointed to the page that gave a mixed explanation. "It says that people can interfere with teleportation if the magic is strong enough. I believe if we find the spot that Serena and Star Fighter where taken from, I can find traces of the magic and at least give us some leeway. We then could get Rei to try and focus upon that energy aura." Lita nodded and leaned back letting the afternoon sun caress her face. "I will start searching for the area. It cannot be too far from here in the forest. It would deem most probable."

Rei knelt before her enchanted fire, allowing all thoughts escape from her mind. Taking in deep breaths she began her deep meditation. A white glow surrounded her as she allowed many images come forth, though all where just snips of time and none what she needed to see. Not giving up however, she continued and began chanting to bring forth the images. Still not seeing what she wanted, she was about to slip back into the present world when she caught sight of Serena and a woman with midnight and gray hair. Focusing on this image, she witnessed as the Queen smirked evilly before the scene changed into the moon kingdom. Rei walked along the familiar walkways of her home away from home and went to reach the column but instead of it being firm under her touch it crumbled to the ground. Gasping she watched as the entire realm where turned into rubble and not one person around. Turning she watched as the woman she saw with Serena and Seiya reappear and laugh as the last of the buildings on the moon crumbled to the ground.

Waking up from her meditation in a cold sweat she sat on her heels contemplating what she had just seen. If this all foretold the future then Serena and Seiya would be dead along with the rest of them. How could one woman hold so much power? Thinking of it no more, she made her way to the Queen and hopefully Princess Kakyuu to deliver her newly dreaded warning.

(--)

Endymion walked along the halls as he prepared for his journey to the moon to lend a hand in retrieving his betrothed. Though he did not show it much, he did love Serena. He loved her thirst of adventure, her love for humanity and those alike on planets distant from her. She had a light around her that no one else he ever encountered it seemed to capture him within it and he could not escape. Sighing he returned to his room to gather his armor and swords and a small box that he would give to Serena when they returned her safely back home. Opening the said box, a small white gold ring rested upon a small pillow. He would not let her fall into evil hands ever again, not when she wed him. With that, he walked out of his room and began to make his way to the moon.

(--)

The group sat at the large table, Kakyuu and her two warriors, Serenity and her four with Endymion at the other head of the table. Ami had finished explaining how Lita and her found traces of the magic that surrounded the area Serena had disappeared in. And Rei then began her explanation of her visions. Mina listened quietly as Kakyuu added within the mix of things. "So you mean to tell me, that an evil will be heading this way? You must find the two of them and fast. Maybe then you can stop this!" Ami nodded before looking at everyone. "I believe I can teleport there, with the help of my three friends of course. I do not know if we have enough energy to bring you three… besides if what Rei says is true then we might need you here to help protect the people and the Queen and princess." Nodding everyone agreed and began to make their way to the courtyard in which the four of them held each others hand and closed their eyes and harmonized their power. "Focus on me everyone, I will guide us there." In a blink of an eye, Rei, Lita, Mina and Ami where out of sight and in route to Malchio leaving the rest to patiently wait.

The quarto landed quietly in front of the palace walls and Rei narrowed her eyes at the sight and feelings from the place. "There is so much evil here…I cannot feel Serena's light anywhere." Mina began to walk towards the palace and prayed that they where not too late.

(--)

Seiya ripped part of his shirt to soak up some of the cold sweat that had began to show upon her brow. Smiling to himself he moved his eyes down to her hands and picked one up gently, caressing it as he watched her sleep. Even in sleep she was breathtaking, he placed her hand upon her stomach and instantly missed her hand in his. Sighing he moved his hand along her cheek before taking it away. Within the three short days he had met this woman, she was already the topic of most his thoughts. Of course she was beautiful, even a blind man could see that. It was just the way she was always herself, her love for adventure, kindness and love and protected what she held dear even if it meant her life. Sure he hadn't seen her display all of this in three short days, but he had heard of her stories through admires. Indeed her betrothed would be a very lucky man. Allowing these thoughts to continue for only a moment more, he saw Serena's eyes blink for a moment in the dimly lit room. Taking his hand away he watched her scan the room and reach for her crystal, which still lay in her broach. "Thank Goodness!" Sitting up she saw Seiya and smiled.

"You must be quiet. If the guards hear that you have awakened when they return, they will take you back to Masumi. She was burned for touching the crystal… it seemed to protect you." Serena narrowed her eyes at this explanation and shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know why… it has never done that before. It usually is dormant and waits upon us to call for its power." It was Seiya's turn to think on this information before he too shrugged it off. "Let us get our minds off this for the meantime. Let's talk about you Serena… why did you run away?" Serena's cheeks began to turn pink and she ran her hand through her loose hair. "A lot has happened these last few weeks Seiya. My mother is aging and she wants to see me marry, take the throne and have a family before she too falls into the hands of time. So she and the soldiers who are bound to protect me are making me into my mother… a person who I am most certainly not. She is graceful, powerful; she has the respect of all the people she rules over. On top of all this, I was told I had to marry Endymion, Prince of Earth." Seiya watched as she stopped running her hands through her hair and look at him with pleading eyes. "He is a good man, I know he is and it would rest the tension that our two kingdoms have between each other. I… I ran away to go to earth for it had always brought a sense of peace to see the wildlife and the forests and waterfalls. It feels forbidden and it takes me away from the stress I have and the duties I have to fulfill…" Serena giggled softly before smiling at Seiya. "I ramble, I am sorry about that." Seiya shook his head and smiled slightly back. So she was to marry the earth prince. It did not settle well for him to finally know the identity of the man she was to marry.

Nonetheless he did not say anything about it and kept his thoughts to himself. "Seiya, tell me what your planet was like. I heard it was a beautiful place… my mother said she went there when she was young and Kakyuu's parents and her where close friends." Seiya's eyes became distant as he recalled all his memories that seemed to disappear with the planet. "It was beautiful… though much different from yours, our people relish fire. Our colors where those of fire: reds, yellows, blacks, and oranges. We too have protectors over our princess, but only us three star fighters. We are the only ones who where born with a star seed. It is only three in one life time who is born with star seeds on Kinmoku. The last thing I truly remember about my planet is that it was the celebration of a new year. Kakyuu had begun searching for a worthy man to wed, and of course her three guardians found something wrong with each one." Chuckling over the memory he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head as he kept speaking of the past, his eyes becoming dark and more distant. "I had stepped away from the group to check out the festivals dance. I had just ended a dance with a lovely young woman… back where we are from we are heroes and well sought after… and I had began to dance with a new partner that is…until I heard screams from outside the building. Rushing out I had seen that there was a dark force which covered our skies in darkness and began to send its energy downward. We saved only a few from our planet, since it was a surprise and the four of us escaped barely with our lives. Star healer and maker made a diversion long enough to allow me to make a portal to your kingdom. It is what my princess wished, for she knew your mother would help…"

He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. Sighing he watched the scene unfold once more as he witnessed many innocent people lie still as stone in the streets of Kinmoku. Serena watched sadly and placed a hand upon his and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry… I should not have pried. It was not my place to bring up such bad memories." Seiya smirked and opened his eyes to look at her. "It is alright, it feels better once I let it out." Serena nodded before letting her head rest in her palm and she looked at the man who sat beside her. She liked this man, he seemed dedicated into protecting his princess, he was playful and he definitely was a good looking guy. Smiling she subdued a laugh which was trying to escape at her last thought. Looking at his handsome feature she focused at his eyes for a moment before looking down at his lips. Blushing at to where her thoughts where headed she turned her gaze to the floor and chided herself. "_What are you thinking nitwit! He is of another planet and your predestined to marry Endymion… do not think upon your attraction to him. But I can't help it… look how his lips quirk as he smiles and his eyes…" _Serena took her hand and lightly slapped her forehead and moaned. Seiya, knowing she was looking at him only looked up as he let her have her fill; it was not until she moaned he glanced down at her. "You know, usually girls are happy to look at me. But your groan says otherwise." Seiya only to see the blush on her cheeks to know he was wrong. Serena raised a delicate eyebrow at him before turning her back to him. "Men…I swear. Always them and their egos." Seiya smiled and relaxed with her by his side and closed his eyes. His sudden happiness soon lost when he realized that though she may be attracted to him, she had to fulfill her duties as princess and marry the earth prince.

The mere thought of another man touching her made his blood boil and anger rise fast. Calming himself he heard footsteps heading their way, he looked down to Serena and she too heard them for she had already stood up, covering her broach. No sooner she did that, the door flew open and was a sight that could have made even Seiya weep. "Mina, Rei, Lita... Ami!"


	5. Wars Begin at Night

**War Comes At Night **

_Sorry it took so long to update and how short it is. As i said previously, im going in for procedures for cancer. I will try to update more often!! But i won't promise it ; _

_Sorry guys. With Much Love _

_Melisande_

Endymion sat with Serenity and Kakyuu in a small yet comfortable sitting room. The coloring and design was that of the myths in the birth of the Lunarians. Pictures and tapestries depicted the famous scenes of the goddess Selene and the founding of the moon kingdom. The old story goes, if he could remember correctly, was that Selene was a beautiful and untouchable goddess.

_Considered one of the virgin goddesses, Selene lived without a care, her beauty shinning in the moon's glow. Where ever she went, the same glow seemed to radiate from her. This caught the eyes of Zeus, thus making him want to tame the wild goddess. He watched her for many years before approaching, almost too awestruck to approach her. Finally doing so, Selene only smiled before placing a slender hand upon her silver chariot, her dress and hair blowing in a soft breeze as the sun began to set. 'You will have to forgive me, God of Gods…" and with that she stepped fully into her chariot with her horses eagerly waiting to leave to the skies. _

_Zeus, however, became furious that this woman could and would not fall into his charms. Seeing how she walked so freely about, he vowed that if he could not have her then no one should and she would be restricted to the skies and moon, never once landing on earth or she shall be torn from Mount Olympus. Saddened, Selene watched the people of earth and the gods as they intertwined, wishing for some sort of companion, she went to Mount Olympus requesting for Zeus' audience. In doing so, she pleaded with him to give her the once chance to go to earth. She longed to feel the warm breeze, the salty water of the beaches. He denied her like she had done him. Angered, Selene went to Mother Earth herself, in which Gaea took pity on Selene and granted her with one seed. With this one seed, let her mind imagine what she wanted on the moon and plant it within the rubble of the moon's surface. _

_Selene rushed back to the moon and did as she was told, once she planted the seed within the ground, the world she had imagined grew before her. Smiling, Selene watched as white marble buildings sprung from underneath the surface of her beloved satellite. Running along the streets, Selene's glee grew tenfold once she saw forests sprout thick and beautiful along the end of the palace and city. Now that she had her perfect world, she just needed people to fill these streets. Heading her warning from Gaea, she disguised herself as a mortal and went down to earth in search of worthy people. Heading to her temple in a small town on the coast of the Sea, she began to gather her faithful followers and priestesses. In no time, Selene began ruling the 'Moon Kingdom' as she named it, filling the people who where faithful to her infused with her otherworldly magic. She granted them with long lives, ageless beauty, full stomachs, and the freedom to do what they wish as long as they do not cause any harm to any person. Many years went by, Zeus still oblivious to the new life on the moon, Selene longed for someone to share this life with. Flying her chariot she began her nightly journey, as she made her way back towards the moon, she saw a young man watching her near a lake's edge. Selene made her way to him and fell in love with him at first sight. He too fell for her, but he could not leave his kingdom on earth, but he gave her a special gift… a daughter that she named Serenity. Zeus found out and became outraged; this goddess did not abide his wishes and she where to pay. Though he too fell in love with her, he did not carry out the punishment he placed upon her so long ago. He let her have her child and raise her, but on her daughter's eighteenth birthday, Selene was to forever disappear from her kingdom and bound to Mount Olympus. Her daughter, Serenity, watched as Zeus came for Selene the day of her birthday. Crying, Selene held onto her daughter tightly and placed a star locket into her hand. "Inside this locket will be my power in the shape of a crystal. You will learn how to tame it and help protect this solar system with the other guardians. Be safe daughter." And with that, the tale of Selene had ended. _

Endymion smiled as the old story came through to him so clearly. It was the first story Serena had told him when they where children. It is said that the royal family of the moon are in fact, half mortal half goddess. For there was never a male heir to the throne of the moon, it was a line of daughters that ruled. Endymion glanced over at Kakyuu who was talking quietly with Serenity, and quietly moved from his chair to the window glancing out in the heavens. The conversation stopped between the two women as they watched him. Serenity stood gracefully to her full height, which happened to be slightly taller than most around her, and placed a comforting arm upon Endymion's shoulder. "Do not worry my soon to be son, Serena is fine… our mother Selene would not allow harm come upon her. The gods work in mysterious ways Endymion. She will come back to us." Serenity smiled at him and patted him softly on the cheek. "Why not rest a while? I will send for the Starlights to wake you if anything happens." Nodding his head, he left his post at the window, walking towards the doors before bowing to the two ladies.

Kakyuu watched as he left and Serenity sat back upon her cushioned chair, picking up her porcelain tea cup and slowly raised it to her lips. Kakyuu turned her attention back to Queen Serenity before asking softly. "Do you feel that?" Serenity closed her dark blue eyes and set her cup back down upon the table. "The darkness still comes, I feel it shifting and I do not know how much time we have left."

(--)

Norio and Kaida stood at the entrance of the great hall smirking as they watched on a small monitor the group begin wandering around the castle halls. "My love, I do think it is time that we begin what the Queen requested of us." Kaida said as she laid her head upon his shoulder rubbing his chest with her hand. Norio laughed and wrapped his arm around Kaida. "Let us play."

(--)

Seiya watched as the girls reunited with one another before clearing his throat. The girls immediately became quiet and looked at him with narrowed gazes. "Ladies, as much as I love this touching reunion, we are still in danger, and need to escape while we have the chance." Lita nodded her head in agreement and began to look out the doorway. "Ami, we need you to gage where we are to go and hurry. I hear footsteps coming." Serena ran to Seiya's side and held onto his arm as she watched Ami begin scanning the area with her computer. Rei, Mina and Lita stood on the outside of the door ready to fight if necessary. Seiya placed his hand upon hers and smiled down at her. "We will get you home safely Serena. I promise you I'll do what it takes." Serena laid her head upon his arm and opened her mouth to say something until Ami smiled and pointed towards the left. "I found a way out guys, let us go before they find out we are here." Keeping Serena in the middle of the pack, Seiya watched from behind as the other four surrounded her two sides and front. Serena paused in her step a moment, causing Seiya to run into her. Yelping Serena stumbled forward into Mina who whipped calling out her Venus chain before she realized what had happened. Rei sighed before placing a hand upon her hip. "Serena can you not be clumsy for one day?" Serena narrowed her eyes in frustration before responding to Rei. "I was only stopping to say that it is entirely too quiet in here."

As Serena let those words slip a strong gust of wind blew at them causing them to shield their eyes. As the said wind died down, they uncovered their eyes to find themselves in a dark valley. Everyone began to take a defensive position, still circling the princess. "What ever you do guys, keep Serena safe." With a nod from the group, they continued down the path that was in the valley. "My computer is no use to me now, it's like we are in some portal in which time is stilled." Ami placed her computer back upon her hip only taking a few more steps before halting in the front of the group. "There is something ahead- guys look out!" Rei grabbed Serena as a ball of energy was aimed their way. Serena fell rolling down some of the grass before looking up, the wind catching her long hair and cloak. Rei stood in front of Serena as the rest of the group and Seiya recovered quickly, looking towards the source of the dark energy. Standing up, Serena looked passed Rei's shoulder and saw Kaida walking slowly towards them, palm upward holding a swirling mass of dark energy and the other hand holding her sword. "Are you trying to escape? I am sorry I cannot let you pass…Masumi has unfinished with the brat over there."

Upon hearing Kaida call her a brat she stood tall and pointed at Kaida. "You are wrong Kaida. We will pass and as for your so called queen you can tell her that she can get lost in the depths of the universe." Kaida narrowed her dark green eyes at Serena and put forth more energy into the mass hovering above her palm. "You will pay for your insolence!" Yelling, Kaida threw the dark vortex at the group, dodging just in time they began fighting back.

"Venus love chain encircle!"

Kaida smirked as she blocked the chain with her large sword and set the blade upon her shoulder. "Come, come now. Those weak attacks can not do a thing to me. But try this on for size!" Kaida lifted the sword up as it began to glow dark. "Sleep tight." Kaida smirked as she swung the sword down and across in front of her, allowing the dark energy come out in spears towards the group. Unable to dodge them all, the group shielded their faces as the energy racked their bodies.

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Kaida, not expecting them to recover so quickly, was pushed back a few yards before slowly gaining her footing again. Weakened she placed her sword's tip upon the ground, using it to hold herself up. "Why you… you will pay for this! No one dares to harm me… no one!" Serena watched as she began to gather more energy. _"I cannot allow this to go on anymore. Gods…please forgive me." _Serena began to walk towards Kaida her hand reaching her broach. Mina, saw what Serena was about to do and placed her hand upon Serena's. Shaking her head, the moon princess closed her eyes calling forth the power of the silver crystal. _Selene, help us_. Serena opened her eyes as the energy came forth, covering Serena in a bright white light. "Kaida… your time has come to an end." Serena opened her palm as a crescent moon wand appeared within her hand. Placing the crystal within the curve of the moon she never took her gaze from Kaida's.

Serena held it above her head and watched as Kaida attempted to shoot out her energy towards her. The crystal, sensing the danger its holder faced, deflected the energy as its own pure energy shot forth into Kaida, causing her to disappear within the bright white light. Everyone watched as the light soon faded and Kaida was no where to be seen. The wand and glow around Serena disappeared as quickly as it came as she stumbled forward slightly. Lita held onto Serena's shoulders to hold her steady as Seiya watched in amazement. _Who would have thought that his princess had such power? Of course it looked like she needed more preparation but she was beautiful. _

"Lita, lift Serena up… we've got to hurry, her and our energy probably attracted the other generals and their minions." Snapping at out of his thoughts he walked over to Lita to help her with the weakened princess. Picking up the light princess, he held her close to his chest as he and the scouts began to run out of the valley and towards their escape.

(--)

Serenity stood outside in her gardens as she glanced up at the night sky. It was darker than usual… the stars could not be seen except the dim light of the sun. Frowning she turned her glance towards the darker reaches of space and noticed it was dark that way as well. She was about to walk inside until a flash of light caught her eye. Looking back up into the distance she saw a few more flashes of light and a distant cry afterwards. Her eyes widened in fear as she ran inside the palace yelling for her guards to prepare for battle. Sending out her energy she tried to awaken her people to head her warning. She met the palace guards and the last two of the Star lights, their princess and Endymion in the courtyard where everyone awaited her orders. "I am afraid the time has come, we must protect what we hold dear. For the future of our Kingdom." The guards bowed to their queen and Kakyuu approached her. "I, too, will fight." Queen Serenity quickly shook her head before taking Kakyuu's hands within hers. "I am not asking you to fight my war Kakyuu." Kakyuu smiled, her dark red eyes shinning with determination. "Queen Serenity, I am fighting for my people and the future for yours. I will not watch another innocent kingdom fall under this dark power. We will stand beside you." Queen Serenity smiled squeezing her hands slightly and turned towards Endymion who looked at her and nodded. "I too will fight by your side my queen. My future is here." Smiling she turned towards the darkness hovering above them. "Let us surprise them with our united strength. We will win this battle."

(( A Snip of whats to come: _The war begins... who will survive? Will the scouts get out of Masumi's trap?? We'll see next time )) _


	6. Bittersweet End

**A Bittersweet End **

_Sorry for the wait guys... and im very glad that you are loyal to this story! _

Masumi and Takeshi stood beside one another, not speaking a word but the expressions on both faces could say it all. Both smiling at the dark shadow their forces where creating over the heavenly light of the moon kingdom. The deadly glint in both of their eyes matched the dark souls their bodies withheld. "Lord Takeshi, I trust that our forces will withstand the pure energy from these people. If you fail me, I fear I have no further use of you." Takeshi quirked an eyebrow at his queen's words and in response gave her a smug smile. Taking his sword from its golden sheath he extended his arm upward towards the dark army waiting for his command. Masumi's dark eyes glittered in excitement as he swung his sword down towards the moon, giving the signal to attack. "Today is a fine day indeed."

(--)

Lita panted from the overexertion as she assessed the damages the group had done. "That was two generals we've defeated and many of the minions. We made it out of the porthole and now we are lost in the maze of hallways. What is next?" Seiya held his side as it began to cramp from all the running, Serena at his side patting her forehead. "I remember this hallway; it leads to the throne room. You remember, do you not?" Serena asked Seiya her dark blue eyes on him as he thought back. "Girls turn left, there should be large doors entering a throne room… and everyone knows every throne room has an emergency escape route out of the castle." Ami took out her computer as Rei, Mina and Lita ran in front of Serena to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, Mina took a hold of Serena's hand as they walked down towards the doors.

Seiya kept his pace a little slower, allowing the girls to get some distance ahead of him as he felt an eerie presence behind him. Turning, he found nothing but a shadowed hallway. Keeping his eye on it for a moment more, he ignored it and caught up with the girls trying to open the door. "Sorry guys, these doors are too heavy. Even with Rei and me pushing it, the bastard doesn't move." Lita glared at the door one more time before turning back towards the girls. Serena took a step back and lifted her left hand up in the same motion she had witnessed Takeshi doing when they first entered the large quarters. Hearing a few clicking noises, the girls jumped back a few feet as the doors opened.

Walking cautiously they checked the room of any enemies and luckily found none. "There are none hiding either. According to my computer, there should be a doorway behind the throne leading to the castle grounds. From there we can-." Ami was cut off from her findings when she heard Serena gasp. "MOTHER!" The girls ran to where Serena sat on her knees holding her in her hands a large sphere, showing the images of the moon kingdom about to undergo an attack. "That witch!" Rei said under her breath and Mina's fist balled up as she squatted beside Serena, watching as dark lightning shot from the dark sky and spawning demons too many to count. "Serena, your mother is strong. She will make it, but she is going to need our help. We need to get there and fast!" Serena nodded numbly and stood up from her spot on the floor, her saddened eyes never leaving the sphere in her hands. Seiya watched helplessly as the girls began to move towards the throne. Walking beside her, he placed his hands upon the sphere as well, lightly tugging it out of her grip. Successfully getting her attention and the ball into his hands he took the ball and threw it down the hall, a loud shattering noise came soon after. Now holding out his new free hand to her, she took it as they began to walk down the dark and small walkway to the castle grounds.

Ami and Lita checked the exit and the grounds nearby and quietly motioned for the others to follow. Making their way to the clearing the girls made a circle, with Seiya, and began to concentrate on their inner powers to begin to teleport. Each girl began to glow the color their planet represented: Rei red for fire, Lita a light green for lightning and plants, Mina yellow for love and happiness, Ami blue for water, and Serena white for the moon purity. Seiya, not sure what to do stood still until he felt the sensation he had felt a while back in the hallway. Opening his eyes he turned his head slightly as he saw a large group of demons head their way. Seeing as they began to rise from the ground, he calculated quickly that they would not be able to finish the chant before the shadows had come to the very spot the hovered over. Letting go of their hands, the girls stopped the chant feeling the loss of a person. Seeing it was Seiya, Serena watched as he met her gaze, almost sorrowful but with longing within them. "What are you guys doing? Get out of here while you can!" The girls nodded and continued to chant the last two lines. Serena moved her one hand from Lita's and reached out for him as they began to fade. "Seiya, don't leave me! SEIYAAAA!" Serena watched as his form became smaller and smaller as they ascended towards the sky.

Seiya watched as the girls where no more than a dot in the sky and turned towards the mass heading his way. "Serena…" Just as he let her name roll off his tongue, the shadows engulfed him within in and a loud explosion could be heard, even from the girls' high altitude in the sky.

(--)

The girls landed within the courtyard, a safe haven from the fighting going on outside the walls. Serena immediately fell to the ground, her eyes widened with shock. "No…" Serena's eyes watered and her voice became louder. "No…" She then stood up so quickly and screamed "NO!" The other four stood there, not knowing how to comfort their princess as she screamed her anguish. Serena balled her fist up and reached for her broach, yanking it from her cloak before taking, it too, off. "We must help mother." Serena said through her tears and began walking out towards the gates where the sounds of war could be heard. The others followed quickly behind her entering the battle ready to protect their home.

After an hour, the girls had found the Queen, Kakyuu, and Endymion fighting off the dark creatures. Needless to say the battle was in their hands, most of the creatures where dead and half of their army still lived. Serena ran to her mother's waiting arms holding onto her tight relieved that she was still alive. Kakyuu looked at the newly additions to her group and her once happy and hopeful eyes turned a shade darker. Healer took a step towards the soldiers and asked softly. "Where is fighter?" Serena, upon hearing his name, held onto her mother tighter and cried upon her shoulder. "He's gone. He sacrificed himself to buy us some time to teleport the princess here." Rei offered softly. Kakyuu only nodded and Healer placed his hand upon his heart giving Fighter a silent prayer that his soul rest in peace. Maker only lowered his gaze from the group and shook his head at the loss of his brother. Endymion took a step back, looking up towards the sky seeing another object heading their way. "The war is not over, something comes towards us."

(--)

Masumi watched from the skies as her army began to annihilate the pure Lunarians. Laughing in delight she took a hold of Takeshi's arm as she raised the back of her hand towards her lips, as if trying to hide her smile. As the time continued onward, Masumi's glee soon turned to rage as she watched her army slowly became outnumbered. She took her hand off of Takeshi's arm which caused him to cast a weary look in her direction. "Your majesty… please have mercy on me. Do you not remember our promised future together?" Masumi held out her palm towards him, dark energy coming forth as her rage built. "Takeshi all I ask from you was to gather a strong army to kill of the Lunarians. I can not have a weak man with a weak army to make my king. I have no further use for you." She then held Takeshi's arm in a vice like grip watching as he let out a piercing scream as he felt his life drift away. Masumi continued the energy flow until she was satisfied that the light of life where not located at all within his red eyes. Pushing him off of the platform he stood on she turned her anger onto the moon kingdom as she began to descend down, landing upon a half broken pillar nearby the group of legendary soldiers. Seeing how their attention was now on her, she gave the royalty a sarcastic bow, a menacing smile to finish it off.

"So…Queen Serenity, we finally meet at last. I am afraid that this meeting will be a tragic one. For you will die this eve."

_Ah i know, it is short, and it will end around 10 chapter none the less. I will try my hardest to get another chapter up within a week. Reviews are welcome!! _


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLS READ!

Hey guys-- i know that ive been slow at updating but im in a sort of writers block. I know what i want to say but getting it out so its the same as i see it in my head is pretty hard. Ummm but i will be gone for a week to go to NYC so make sure to check in then for an update!!

Thanks Loyal Readers 3


	8. A New Millennia

Masumi stood straight upon her heightened alter, her dark cold eyes never leaving the group below her. "Now this is a sight I could get used to." Chuckling she raised both of her hands towards the sky calling upon the dark energy around her. A dark smoke started to swirl around Masumi as she continued to summon up her power. Serenity pulled her daughter off of her shoulder and placed her at her back, allowing her to shield from her from any oncoming attacks. Serena stood frozen in the spot where her mother placed her, watching everyone begin to take their defensive stances. Masumi's hands moved straight in front of her as a glyph appeared upon her palm. The smoke and dark energy began to swirl into her palm and just as all became calm once more, her power shot forth into many spears towards the group.

Thousands began to pour down on the heroes as they tried to dodge and hide from the onslaught. Healer and Maker covered over Kakyuu as the girls and Endymion rushed towards the Serenitys. Serena, unable to be fast enough to dodge a few, yelped as they pierced through her arm and side; she fell to her knees in pain as her dress began to turn red from the blood it brought forth. Endymion knelt beside her as the senshi and the star lights began to attack Masumi.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Venus Love and beauty shock!"

"Mercury Rhapsody!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Masumi's dark energy swallowed the pure power of the three of them as she began to laugh, counterattacking the group instantly knocking them unconscious. Kakyuu began to run towards her fallen soldier but Jupiter stopped her. "We'll protect him, protect and save yourself." Kakyuu opened her mouth to protest but nodded her head as she ran towards the castle to hide herself.

Serenity narrowed her eyes as she held out her own hand, throwing her energy towards Masumi, successfully knocking her off the half broken pillar in front of them. Buying them a little time, Serenity turned her back towards Masumi and knelt with her daughter. "Serena, look at me sweetie. SERENA!" Serena turned her pain filled eyes towards her mother before looking over her shoulder to see Masumi climbing out of the rubble a large rod broken to make a sharp end hovered above her head. Serena's eyes widened and she looked at the mother in urgency. "Mother, watch out!" Everything seemed to work in slow motion for her as the rod was sent forth towards her mother. Serenity turned towards Masumi just as the flying weapon pierced through her abdomen. Serena's eyes began to water and she held out her arms as her mother fell within them. "Momma!" Serenity closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she opened her eyes to see her daughter crying over her. "You make me proud my Serena. Just remember that…. I love … you." Serenity's body became limp within her daughter's arms and her heavenly glow soon faded as her soul and star seed left her body. Endymion moved Serenity our of Serena's arms and laid her gently upon the ground beside her, an unresponsive Serena could only watch as Masumi continued to attack the remaining soldiers.

_  
My mother…Seiya… and the people of my kingdom are dying because of this monster in front of me_. Serena moved her eyes towards Masumi and stood up, with the help of Endymion and began to walk forward, limping slightly as the injury on her side throbbed with each step she took. Unable to take anymore steps she stood tall and held out the legendary crystal in front of her and shouted, causing the entire battle to pause.

"MASUMI! You have gone too far. You have taken away two people of whom I care about and I will not watch you take another. This will end right now." Serena called forth all of her power and upon the goddess Selene to help her vanquish this vile woman.

(--)

Selene felt a pull from her spot beside Eros and casually looked up from her silver goblet as the Gods of Olympus continued to converse. Swirling the delicious nectar slowly she sipped the last of her wine and placed her chalice down and stood up. Feeling the pull one more she bowed once towards Zeus before exiting the dinning hall and kneeling down upon the ground as she felt the pull once more but this time more urgently and much stronger than before. _What is this feeling? I have not felt this much power since…_ Selene's eyes widened in realization as she stood on shaky legs, recovering from the pull towards the moon below her and she closed her eyes. _Forgive me Zeus, but innocent people will not die while I can help it._ Leaning her almost white hand upon the tree beside her, she disappeared into the night towards her beloved creation.

(--)

Endymion, Lita, and the other two star lights watched helplessly as Serena's prayer seemed to come unanswered. Masumi watched on with her once scared expression turned to a mockingly sympathetic one. "Poor thing, did the power that ran through your mother's veins not continue within yours? You worthless little princess, no matter; I will finish you off here and now." Masumi formed her power into a sword and began to walk towards Serena. Serena smiled at her opponent as the sky above them soon turned into the normal starry lit sky and a comet came towards them. Everyone looked up and saw it, the scouts smiling as they knew the tables had turned. Masumi stopped in her stalk of her prey and cast a weary look above her. "NO! My army, my way home! What have you done?"

The comet soon disappeared as Serena's energy came forth and she shot a beam of her energy at Masumi, causing her to take a few steps backward. _Serena, feel my energy flow through your veins. It is time for you to allow me within your heart and become one with me. As this new power washes over you, take it in the form of my legendary sword. Then fight my daughter! Vanquish this enemy!" _Serena nodded her head as Selene spoke in her ear. Serena relaxed a moment allowing her 'mother' come within her and she held out her hand, feeling a new weight within it. Opening her eyes, a white glow began to omit from her skin, her hair blowing back in an unfelt wind.

Now Serena took the first step towards Masumi, the sword in both hands. "Let this end now Masumi, just between you and me." Masumi smirked as the innocent princess began to come towards her so she put herself in her own stance for battle. "Then so be it."

The two women began to circle each other, waiting for the other to strike. Masumi charged forth, each blow she sent Serena was blocked by her opponent. Serena backed away from her before she too began to attack, successfully cutting Masumi's shoulder causing blood to soak her dress and began to run down her arm. Masumi became furious that this slip of a girl could cause her to loose function of her left arm. Along with Takeshi gone she could not heal herself in proper time. Watching Serena, Masumi sent forth her dark magic towards Serena pushing her many yards away and upon her back.

"Come on Serena! You can do it!" Lita yelled through the night. Serena rose to her knees shakily and reached for her sword quickly, gathering it in enough time to block Masumi's onslaught of attacks. Both weakening, both of their attacks became sloppy as their strength diminishing. Serena kept a sharp eye; nonetheless, as she pretended to swing high but instead threw the sword as it pierced Masumi's heart. In shock Masumi instantly fell to the ground. Serena panted as she quickly walked over, holding the hilt in her hand. "It is over Masumi. Your wickedness will never scare a kingdom again. You will be reborn and live peacefully on your planet… this time… with no evil within your once pure heart." Masumi closed her eyes and Serena felt faint as she pulled out the sword of Masumi's chest. Then, her body had failed her completely as she fell to the ground.

Endymion ran towards her until he saw a ball of light over beside Serena before it transformed into a beautiful woman. "You did well my daughter. And do not worry prince; she will be fine with some rest. So will your comrades…however." Selene made her way towards Queen Serenity and placed her hand upon her once warm cheek. "My other daughter did not make it, but she will always be watching at my side with her sisters. Tell Serena not to worry." Selene reached into Serenity's chest with her hand then began to slowly pull back towards her. A transparent form of Serenity came forth in a fetal position heading towards the heavens. Selene smiled once more towards Serena and she too disappeared within a white sphere floating up towards the heavens.

(--)

_  
Why is it so dark? What is that annoying noise? _Serena opened her eyes and instantly closed them due to the afternoon sun blinding her. "Guys! The princess has awakened!" Ami yelled as Serena sat herself up, letting her eyes adjust to the light in the room. Just as she could open them enough to see her surroundings she felt herself fall back onto the bed with an attack of hugs from her guardians. "Alright everyone let her breathe. She's been out for a few days and probably has questions." The other three guardians backed away but sat upon her bed, smiling at her glad that she was awake.

Serena smiled too then the memories began to hit her like a movie in fast forward. Her mother and Seiya where both gone, and now she was the new queen of the moon. Frustrated at the new situation she kept her tears at bay as everyone kept their eyes on her. "So is Masumi gone?" Rei nodded at her question just as Kakyuu and her two soldiers walked into the room. Kakyuu, dressed down in a simple red gown flowing to the floor, her hair loose from its usual ornaments and her smile was not as happy as it once had been. "Serena… I am sorry. The loss of a mother is not an easy thing to overcome." Serena bowed her head slightly in thanks and moved her gaze to the two standing behind her. "I too am sorry… Seiya was a good man and-." Kakyuu held her hand up stopping Serena of her apology and smiled sadly as Serena. "He died with honor, protecting someone who meant something to him. Though I will miss Fighter terribly, he will always be with me within my heart, just as your mother will always be with you. Now come everyone, let Serena get ready. She was a kingdom waiting to be addressed by their new Queen and there is a marriage to be in the works." Kakyuu laid a reassuring hand upon her shoulder and squeezed as if lending Serena some of her strength. Serena half smiled as she watched the crowed leave her bedroom and sighed. Slowly stepping away from her bed, she opened her windows allowing the cool breeze hit her cheeks.

Looking up towards the heavens she sent a prayer for her mother, praying that she where safe with Selene; hoping that she was happy and that she would make her mother proud… following her footsteps. The wedding had to be finished still and the kingdom needed to be rebuilt along with the funeral of her mother. Serena set her face in her trained calmness as she moved away from the window and made her way towards another door. Opening them quietly, she entered her bathing quarters and slipped out of her sleeping gown, walking down the stairs into the waiting warm waters. Relaxing she sat upon the edge of the large pool and laid her head back upon the white marble floors and smiled upon seeing the scene above her head. It was of Selene and other goddesses playing in the fields of Olympus as children. So young and so naïve… playing with no care in the world. Not worried about what was to come to them and their duties they must fulfill when the age comes to grow up. Sighing she slipped from the side and submerged herself within the water and scrubbed her scalp before coming up once more. _Oh to be a child once more._

(--)

When Serena entered the great hall, most of the kingdom had come at the news of her waking up from her much needed rest. As she sat in her late mother's chair, Mina came forth and bowed before Serena before turning towards the crowd with raised hands. "Everyone please be seated." Mina turned towards Lita who held a crown, a golden band with a ruby heart in the center, with diamonds surrounding the heart. Smiling Mina took the crown off of the plush pillow and placed it gently upon Serena's head. "It looks stunning Serena." Walking back a few steps she took her position off the raised platform and towards the right. Serena waited a moment before she too stood up and addressed the people in front of her.

"Today, though I am awake and our people have survived this tragic ordeal… we have suffered a great loss. My mother… our Queen the late Serenity died protecting me and today will be the funeral to lay her down in a peaceful eternal sleep. We lost many warriors- loved ones and we must not forget them. They fought hard to keep us alive so that we may see the light of another day. We will begin rebuilding the city and the start of a new life. Then in two weeks hence, I will be wed to Prince Endymion of earth, to strengthen our bond to our closest neighbor." Pausing she scanned the room placing her hand above her heart and took in a deep breath. "I know I am not my mother, but I swear to the Goddess Selene herself, that as long as I live I shall keep this kingdom as my mother taught me to and as her mother taught her. And I shall fight to the death to protect this beautiful place. So now come and let us pray… pray for the fallen brothers and sisters for our late queen Serenity." Serena sat down once more and the hall applauded and cheered for their new queen.

_So here you go! Another update and one more chapter closer to the end. Serenity has passed on and now Serena is queen. Now she must fulfill what is her duty to her kingdom. But what will happen as the wedding draws closer?_


	9. Wedding

_Two Weeks Later_

Neo-Queen Serenity walked down the staircase leading to the resting place of her predecessors with a small assortment of the moon's most beautiful flowers. Smiling sadly, she pulled the thin navy shawl above her shoulders to shield her from the cold breeze, which signified that the moon was slowly approaching the coldest month of the lunar year. Serenity stopped at the newest grave, no longer shedding tears for her mother, but saddened eyes still lay upon the statue carved of her mother which stood guard over her resting place. It was her now weekly ritual, coming here to pray for her mother's spirit and to replace the flowers she had laid the prior week.

Turning from the late queen's sepulcher she began to her walk through the gardens to recollect her thoughts, which had become an increasing habit as of late. The past two weeks had kept her busy, not letting her dwell on the deaths that had devastated her so. Smiling bitterly, she kept her pace slow as she occasionally studied the winter flowers blooming one last time before the snow fall. A cold season was perfect for the cold and loneliness she felt in her heart. Letting her fingers caress the bright yellow bud, she thought back to the day after her mother's burial. Her advisors began planning her wedding telling her it would be done and she would have the prince of earth by her side within the week. Letting a sigh escape her lips she stood straight once more and continued her walk.

She did not want to marry someone that she was not in love with. Surely Endymion would treat her right and give her everything he could but it was not enough. Her heart sunk as she thought of Seiya, the man who saved her from death's grip as well as give her the strength to stand up to Masumi. Smiling she looked up towards the heavens, knowing he was watching her from afar. She did not know this man well, but something inside her told her that he was the one. Serenity was never the one to say she believed in love at first sight, but the first time she had seen him, somewhere in the heavens wheels began to turn. Shaking her head she rid her thoughts of him and picked up her white skirts as she stepped up to cross a small bridge. There was no need to waste time on something that could have been, though it pained her. She would do what was expected of her, marry Endymion and rule the moon.

Raising her hand to her hair, today she had just let Lady Venus braid it loosely, letting it flow down her back. She let the tie go and let the wind run its invisible fingers through it, playing with it as it will. Perhaps with this marriage she would learn to love the earth prince and grace him with a child. Serenity smiled as she continued her journey back towards the palace. Mayhap, the future was not so dim after all. Finally reaching her destination, she was greeted with Endymion and her advisors. "We have finished the preparations my queen, the wedding shall be held tomorrow." Serenity placed her courtly smile upon her face and placed a delicate hand upon her faithful advisors shoulders. "You two have done so much for me, Endymion and I can not thank you enough to bring our two wonderful kingdoms together." Bowing the two left quickly, leaving the two alone.

"Serena, I am very pleased that you decided to continue with this. There is not another happier man than I, to be sure." Serenity smiled sweetly at him as she took her place at the head of the table. "It is what is expected of me Endymion and I will not disappoint my kingdom for my own rashness." Endymion lowered his head slightly; the sting of her words ran deep. He knew she did not love him, but he held so much for her that he was willing to be patient with her. Serenity, noticing the harshness of her words quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist looking up into his eyes. "I am sorry; I did not mean those words to-." Endymion shook his head, not allowing her to finish her apology. "No, my dear, it is I that should be sorry. I should not have willed this to happen so soon after your mother's untimely death." Serenity let go and took a step backwards before nodding. She moved quietly to the fireplace, watching the flames dance across the expanse of the oversized cavity. "It is alright. If anything it has kept my mind off of it. But, as it may, it is late prince and I wish to retire for the night. The wedding is to be tomorrow and it is unlucky for the groom to see the bride the day of the ceremony." She placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek and wished him a goodnight towards his retreating back.

Sitting out upon her balcony she curled into a ball under the thickness of the furs that where laid upon her bed to keep warm through the cool winter nights. She watched as the distance stars twinkled brightly in the light-less sky. Closing her eyes she thought about the chain of events to happen tomorrow. In the morning, she would be signing a treaty that now allowed the earth in an alliance and then marry the prince of the said planet. The people would expect them to consummate the marriage that night, as it was tradition. But she knew she was not ready for that, and was overwhelmed with joy when Endymion understood her feelings. It would not be so bad, this marriage. He was patient with her and was willing to wait. Opening her eyes once more she caught movement within the garden in the distance. Not calling the guards quite yet, she stood, gathering the furs around her to keep her warm, considering she was only in her night dress which inappropriately reached mid thigh, she squinted her blue eyes to focus on the figure walking towards her direction. It wasn't until the faint light of sun unveiled the mystery, she almost panicked. Her breathing began to quicken as she raised a hand to her chest to calm her heart she looked back and it was unmistakable. The man walking towards her was none other than Seiya.

Picking the furs from the ground she ran down the stairs to the left and made her way towards him. She saw him smile for her as she neared him. He stopped walking and held his arms out towards her to catch her. Dropping her coverlets she ran into his awaiting arms, as he spun her around. As soon as she was set upon the ground she let of him, allowing herself to look over him before moving her hands to either cheek and looked dead into his dark blue eyes. "Seiya- is it really you… this is not a trick of my own mind?" Seiya smiled at her uncertainty and replied quietly. "Yes Dumpling, it's really me." Serenity wrapped her arms back around him, afraid he would vanish before her eyes. "How did you- I mean… there where so many… and then the explosion…" Seiya rest his head upon hers and he too wrapped his arms around her holding her against him tight. "I was not ready to pass on. I had more plans than to just die… Serena…no Serenity… I want to be by your side forever. I…" He stopped in mid sentence when she pulled away from his embrace. She covered her chest with her arms as the chill of the winter night bit at her. "Seiya, I… I am glad that you are safe I really am. Kakyuu and the other two Starlights will be delighted to see you once more. But be as it may, I am betrothed and I must fulfill my duty as queen before I may follow my heart. Please understand that I have to marry Endymion… do not hate me Seiya, for I could not live with myself if you did." Serenity placed a soft kiss upon his lips before taking a few steps back before turning away from him to retrieve her furs.

He stood there for a moment in shock; did she deny him the love that he had hoped for; the very hope that gave him the will to make it back here? If he came sooner would this have been ended differently? Seiya fell to his knees in sorrow as Serenity carried on the path that would lead him to his downfall.

(--)

Serenity smiled at the women around her as they busily scurried around pinning her hair and finishing the last touches of her beautiful gown. It was her mother's dress, only altered to fit her small and delicate size. A simple pure white gown which, had no straps, hugged tight at the torso and fanned out towards the bottom; the back of the gown had a soft pink bow that its ribbon reached for floor to meet the dress at her feet. Serenity stood as the sounds of the wedding bells began to play. Venus walked into the room, holding out her hand with a smile to her cousin. "It is time, Sere. I will be walking you down the isle." Serenity took Venus' hand and placed the veil over her face and grabbed her small bouquet of flowers. "I am ready Minako."

Endymion watched as the doors opened to greet him with a wonderful sight, his Serena walking down the isle with her best friend and Cousin Venus. The other girls stood towards the left and the prince's guard on the right. Upon reaching the alter Venus left Serenity to stand at the senshi's place and she gathered her skirts to take the final two steps towards becoming Mrs. Endymion.

Seiya walked towards the chapel, he would- could not believe that Serenity was carrying out the prior marriage. He made it up the stair case and stood flush against the door from keeping everyone from being distracted by him. His heart stopped as he indeed saw Serenity up with her hand in Endymion's. Only taking so much – he sighed in defeat and made his way back out the door, unable to continue watching.

Serenity smiled sweetly as Endymion rounded up his vows to her. Upon seeing movement in the corner of her eye she glanced at the door to see Seiya walk away as her vows began. Serenity began to think as she repeated the rehearsed lines to Endymion. Seiya was back… and yet here she was about to make the worst decision of her life. The one she wanted to be with was walking out the door and she was letting it happen. Stopping her vows before it was finished, she took her hand away from the Earth Prince's and raised her veil so he could look into her eyes. Soft whispers where carried out along the cathedral as she kissed his cheek before taking a step back. "Endymion you are a wonderful man… you will make the perfect husband and make any woman happy…" Taking another step back, she took the veil off.

"But that woman is not me." Gasps could be heard and questions began to fly all around as their queen ran down the isle. Serenity went for the tiara holding her hair in place and yanked it off, throwing it too down and allowing her hair to flow free. Picking up her skirts she ran faster finally reaching the doors she saw him reaching the second platform which led to the last set of stairs.

Seiya's eyes became misty as he made it to the last set of stairs. He should have never came back… he should have-. He stopped before he began the last flight of stairs as he heard heals clicking behind him. The wedding bells had not begun to ring so why was someone outside during a royal wedding? It did not make any sense. Turning his eyes widened and instinctually his arms went out just in enough time to catch Serenity in his arms. Serenity smiled up at him and brought her hands towards his cheeks bringing his head down towards hers. "But what about…" Serenity kissed him full of passion before answering his question. "I do not love him Seiya. It is you I want to be with." Seiya's eyes brightened instantly as she said the words he longed to hear escape her lips. "Oh Dumpling." Serenity smiled and looked up towards the door as she saw her guards and Endymion with his own entourage looking at the couple. Serenity grabbed his hand and continued to hurry down the stairs and out into the gardens.

Rei went to stand beside Endymion and placed a hand upon his shoulder with a smile on her face. "So what will you do?" Endymion smiled, turning back to the people within the cathedral. "People of the moon kingdom, I have called the wedding off." The people glanced at each other before looking back at him. Turning back to the scouts he smiled sadly. "I knew she loved me once, but no longer. And when it comes to matters of the heart I would not expect anything less from our Serenity. Do not worry, the treaty is still in effect and I will marry one day, when the time comes for it. Come generals." Endymion began making his decent down the stairs with his four faithful guards in tow as they began to make their journey back home.

_Epi coming soon _


	10. Once Upon A Time

_Many Years Later…_

Endymion held the small child within his arms as the midwives took care of his wife, Gioia. He could not believe he had found a woman upon his own planet that he loved more than the Queen of the Moon. Smiling down at the wailing child, he gently rubbed the back of his hand along his son's cheek which ceased his crying. Gioia now cleaned up reached for her two men as Endymion sat upon the bed beside her, giving her the small boy and kissed her upon her lips. "He is your son; I want you to name him mio amore." Endymion smiled upon hearing her native tongue, and nodded his head before answering her with a simple name, the name of his father. "Kreios."

(--)

The dark haired man placed his arm around the shoulders of a slender woman who stood beside him, a hand resting on her ever growing belly. He placed a soft kiss upon her cheek causing his silver haired beauty to smile at him with a hint of a blush reaching her cheeks. She nuzzled him then laid her head upon his shoulder as she watched a small boy who was the splitting image of the man she was resting upon, splash in the fountain to a small girl with bright blonde hair that curled under the summer heat. Their childish laughter could be heard from all around the large garden as they continued to splash around. The silver haired woman took hold of the man's hand and placed it upon her stomach. "Do you feel that? The baby is kicking." The man smiled feeling the little life within his wife's stomach. "She will beautiful just like her mother." The woman blushed and giggled softly as he placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles. "Oh Seiya." Bringing her attention back to the two children in front of her she took a step away from Seiya before calling out their names. "Amayah… Hiroki… come out of the fountain now… it is time to get ready for supper." The two sighed and climbed out of the fountain and ran into the palace but not before Seiya speaking up from behind them. "Do not run within the halls, you will fall." The two slowed their paces gloomily and Serenity placed her hand within Seiya's as they made their way to the dinning hall.

(--)

"Can we please sleep with you momma? Papa said it was up to you." Serenity looked up from her desk as she was reading a proposal her council had come up with when she was interrupted by her twins giving her a pleading look. Seiya stood behind them, his arms crossed within the doorway with a pleasant smirk upon his face. "Of course… go put your sleeping attire on and we will all sleep together." Serenity hugged the both of them before they ran out of the room, almost knocking over their father. Returning to her paper, Seiya's arms snuck around her waist, resting his palms on his stomach. "Come on my love, you should not stress yourself with the estate while you are with child. Let's go to bed."

Serenity smiled up at him, allowing him to lead her out of the office and into the bedroom where the children where already in the middle of the bed, giggling happily that they got to sleep in their parents overly large bed. Kissing both their foreheads, the couple smiled as they almost instantly fell asleep. Moving silently, they opened the double doors leading to the balcony where they spent most of their nights together. Serenity watched as Seiya sat upon the large chair and motioned for her to join him. Awkwardly sitting beside him at first she finally found a position that was comfortable for her and her stomach. Resting her head upon his shoulder she looked up to him placing her hand within his. "Seiya, I love you." Seiya, upon hearing his wife's words looked down at her once more and placed a kiss upon her lips. "I Love you too dumpling." A quiet gagging noise mixed with a louder giggle could be heard and the two separated and smiled at each other knowingly as they got up. "Hmm… I think I heard two little children out of bed." Serenity said to Seiya as he ran into the room picking up the twins and twirled them playfully in the air before letting them fall upon the bed. Laughing the three of them began to wrestle and tickle each other laughing loudly.

Resting her small hand upon her stomach she watched the scene with utter happiness written upon her face as the three people she loved the most continued to play on. Leaning upon the door frame she moved her glance to the heavens and smiled. "Thank you Selene." With that she walked inside before she too joined her family who now settled down. Lying down with her son beside her cuddled up to her his hand upon her stomach and she smiled as they both asked to be told a bed time story. "Let me tell you a story about a princess who ran away and a loyal warrior who followed her on her journey." The two nodded their heads quickly and settled in to listen to their mother's angelic voice. "Once upon a time…"


End file.
